


Reficul Venus

by PandoraButler



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Murder, cop!vincent, lucifer morningstar au, lucifer netflix au, undertaker as lucifer, undertaker x vincent, vincent x undertaker, vintaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23401408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: Reficul Venus, the owner of a local club by the name of "Shinigami" comes across a cop that just so happens to catch his eye. Little does he know that this cop comes with a bucketload of other problems...
Relationships: Rachel Phantomhive & Vincent Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Kudos: 3





	1. Preliminary Partnership - Part I

Music blasting, lights everywhere, drinks upon drinks, and tons of men flirting with the tons of women dancing. It was a normal night for the visitors of Shinigami. The club was popular despite the fact that it was fairly new. The owner, Reficul Venus, sat at the bar across from his fellow felon friend, Grell Sutcliff. Each one staring at the other with little, if any, real goals in mind. 

"Tonight is a bit lacking," Grell sighed as he poured himself another drink before offering one to his boss. Should the bartender be drinking whilst working? This bartender simply didn't care, neither did Reficul. The two weren't humans, so why should they live by human rules? They were 'taking a vacation' from the routine of things without any intention of overstaying their welcome. At least, that's how it started. But now Grell wasn't sure what Reficul was thinking, (not that he ever did).

"I take that back, you have a visitor," Grell gestured his glass in the direction of the door. A woman, blonde and beautiful, stood there with a famous aura about her. She was a new and upcoming singer: Irene Diaz, former theater fanatic. She'd gotten attached to Reficul and changed careers on a suggestion he made. Simple enough, no? She owed him a favor but it looks like she was going to be requesting another one. 

"Oh my, is she back for more?" Reficul grinned from ear to ear, grabbing the drink out of Grell's hand and downing it before turning around. Forget about the fact that he was offered one and refused it, it was much more fun to take other people's toys. 

"Hey!" Grell frowned, snatching the glass off of the counter. "That was just plain evil." 

"I'm _the_ Devil, sweetie, what do you want from me?" 

"Reficul, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Irene smiled, walking over after making eye contact. 

"Indeed it has," he replied. "What brings you here, darling?" His green eyes (with a pinch of yellow) glistened as the lights flashed. The horrid music in the background made it a bit difficult to have a conversation. She would, no doubt, ask to move someplace else. And he, no doubt, would take her upstairs. 

"I've just come to talk," she brought her hand up to his shoulder and ran it down his back. Her words said one thing but the look on her face said something entirely different. Talking, of course, would lead to something else and the two would end up in a long night of scandalous affairs. Scandal in all sorts of ways. Wasn't she engaged? Well, she wasn't wearing a ring and since when did it matter to him? He returned her smile and grabbed her hand. 

"Then let's talk, shall we?" he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "But in a more private location." Reficul grabbed Irene's hand and guided her to the flight of stairs to the elevator leading to his humble abode. The club was down bellow while the living arrangements were up high. Made living a bit more simple in the long run. Not to mention, it made getting laid fairly easy too. However, that wasn't a problem for Reficul in the first place. With his handsome looks and devilish charm, life was as easy as it could be. 

He was halfway up the stairs when he noticed a much more enthralling individual in the corner of his eye. Dazzling blue hair and a beauty-mark. Dressed far too formally for this club's atmosphere. He was laughing with a stranger and sipping a non-alcoholic beverage. Really? In Shinigami? You dare to not drink? Ha! How amusing... "Oh, hello," Reficul's eyes glistened. "Don't think I've seen him before."

"Reficul, sweetie," Irene grabbed his chin and turned his attention back to her. "Shall we?" 

"Yes, yes, shall we shall. My apologies," he said, continuing to guide her. 

...

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked, holding Irene's delicate figure in his arms. 

"Well, I think," Irene ran her finger along the scar on Reficul's chest. She looked up at him with a twinge of fear resting in her eyes. "I think I'm going to die tonight." 

"Die? What makes you think that?" 

"My husband to be... he is a bit... how do I say this? Protective? I think he might know about my nightly activities. If he doesn't try to kill me, then he might try to kill you." 

"Me?" Reficul chuckled. "Don't worry about me. I doubt the likes of him could scratch my skin." 

"This is serious, Reficul," she sat up and hugged herself, trying to provide comfort that no one else seemed to grant her. She shivered, the air touching her skin, and began to sob. 

"Now, now, don't cry," he sat up as well, pulling her close, but she shook her head and stood up, grabbing what clothes she could. 

"I have to go."

"It's late and you don't feel safe. You should stay," he advised. 

"No, no," she shook her head more furiously. "I'll put you in danger. I have to go. If I'm going to die, I'm going to die without taking you with me." 

"How kind of you, really, but please don't be concerned about me. I can take care of myself." He stood up and threw on some pants and a shirt, determined to follow her. 

"Please, Reficul," her voice cracked as her dress gently slid down and covered her body. "Please just, let me go?" 

"Ire-" 

"Hush," she placed a finger to his lips and adjusted her shoe before going to the elevator. "Thank you for everything." 

"At least let me call you a taxi?" he followed after her. 

She sighed, smiling slightly, "If you insist." 


	2. Preliminary Partnership - Part II

The moment the two exited Shinigami and stood on the street, a truck whizzed by and shot at them. Bullets flew left and right, not giving Reficul the time to shield Irene for a single moment. He cursed himself silently, watching her body fall, and heard the screams of other humans. Some of them barely taking the time to call an ambulance. He knelt down, picked up Irene and held her close. Her body was still warm in his arms. She was gone. He felt no sadness or sorrow or any other emotions humans might feel at a time like this. His heart empty to the loss, not quite sure how to react. He sighed, continuing to hold her until someone arrived. 

Blinding lights and sirens. Ah, that must be them, the human authorities. How long had he been sitting here? He looked up, to see that familiar shade of blue exit a car. He walked over and began to speak. His voice rested on Reficul's ears but the words didn't make an ounce of sense. He knelt down, pressing his hand against Reficul's shoulder and his mouth moved. The sweet sound of a voice escaped but Reficul still couldn't process what he was saying until the third attempt. 

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you a few questions. Would you please let go of the victim?" Victim? This wasn't a victim this was a _person_. One of the first humans Reficul ever met since leaving Hell. This wasn't a body, this was a human, a friend. He didn't want to let go. "Sir, I realize you witnessed something terrible but we need you to let go." 

Reficul looked down at Irene's face. Pale, completely devoid of life, he briefly wondered where she ended up. Would she be in Heaven? Or in Hell? He didn't want to think about it too much and gently put her down for the team to examine. He stood up, barely managing, and was caught by the attractive officer. 

"Would you like to sit down?" he asked, instead of asking if he was alright. He knew. He knew he wasn't. Reficul appreciated that. 

"No, thank you," he replied, simply walking over to the wall by the door. He leaned up against it and sighed, staring down at his bloodied clothing and filthy hands. 

"Would you like to tell me what happened? Did you know Miss Diaz?" he began the standard line of questioning after taking a notepad out of his pocket. 

"We weren't close but we did have a bit of a relationship," Reficul began. He watched the officer's delicate hands take notes as he spoke. "She came to me tonight telling me that she might be in danger. I didn't quite believe her entirely and when I went to escort her to a taxi, a truck drove by and shot at the both of us." 

The officer raised an eyebrow at the statement. "A truck shot at both of you but she was the only one injured?" Reficul nodded. His old self was starting to come back, the shock of it all was dwindling. He smiled. The cop sighed and closed his eyes. He grabbed the bridge of his nose before returning his gaze to Reficul's face. He was handsome. Reficul already knew that. This must be the same guy he saw in the club earlier. He wouldn't have taken him for an officer. He seemed more like a businessman. But, dare Reficul to say it, he did look _sexy_ in a uniform. 

"Are you certain?" Reficul nodded. 

"Are you injured?" Reficul shook his head. 

"So, a truck came down that road," he pointed, "and shot at both of you...but you don't have a scratch?" skepticism clear in his voice. 

"That's what I said, yes darling," Reficul replied.

"Not only does that not make sense it isn't even possible," he crossed his arms and gave Reficul a very pointed look. "Want to try again? Perhaps the shock of the event is altering your memory." 

"Alright, well, the truth is," Reficul paused taking a deep breath. No matter what he said humans would find a way not to believe him. He made it a point not to lie, so he was just going to have to say it. "I'm the King of Hell and I can't die from human machinery. I'm not injured because the bullets never even hit my skin." 

"Excuse me?" 

Reficul pointed at the holes in his shirt the officer didn't seem to notice. "Bullets but no wounds. I'm not human, officer." 

"What's your name?" 

"Reficul Venus." 

The officer recognized the name and nodded. He closed his notebook and put it back into his pocket. "Questioning you is going to be a waste of time. I've heard about you and your method acting." He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a business card. "This is my card. If you remember anything...maybe why she thought she was in danger, give me a call." 

Reficul stared at the card. He looked over the front and back of it. "Vincent Phantomhive. A detective with a homicide unit... so why is he dressed as an officer and driving a police car?" Reficul frowned, watching Vincent wander about the scene and ask questions to other witnesses. All of this watching made him think of a brilliant idea. 

He waved Vincent over to him. "Did you think of anything, Mr. Venus?" 

"Let me help you investigate." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Let me help you." 

"That's not how this works." 

"Shoot me."

"What?" Vincent's eyebrows furrowed but he relaxed his face shortly after. "I'm not going to shoot you to prove you can't be shot. 

"Go on, shoot me, nothing will happen I promise. That way you will know I am telling the truth and that I am a valuable asset to helping you find out what happened to my dear Irene."

"I'm not going to shoot you, Mr. Venus."

"Reficul." Vincent didn't say anything to that. "If you're not going to shoot me and you're not going to believe me," Reficul took a step forward and cupped Vincent's face in his hands. "Then the least you can do is sleep with me for all of my troubles."

Vincent stared into Reficul's gleaming eyes for a moment before logic caught up to him. He was on the clock and this was a guy that just cradled a dead woman in his arms for hours. He swatted Reficul's hands away and shook his head. "I know your type, Reficul, and I certainly am not going to sleep with you."

"And, what is my type, Mr. Phantomhive?" 

"You're a man with a lot of money and no shortage of women. You don't take no for an answer but don't think I'm so easy. I have a case to solve." 

Reficul was speechless. Not at the words coming out of Vincent's mouth but by the fact that he was refused. Humans shouldn't be able to refuse his devilish charm. No one had ever rejected him before. 

"Now, if that is all-" 

"Let me help you," Reficul repeated. 

"You're a civilian. No," Vincent turned on his heel and walked away. Reficul followed him. Vincent walked faster. Reficul's longer legs gave him the advantage. 

"My charming looks will be of use to you, I promise," he grinned. "Not only that but I can get you into places you normally wouldn't be able to enter. I can help you find out her connections and why she would've been in danger. And, I'm bulletproof. Let me help you find her killer. Please?" 

"Are you implying that I'm not charming?" Vincent looked him dead in the eyes. That's what he decided to focus on? Not the other additions to his speech? 

"Hm, well," Reficul took a gander at him. "I'm sure you _could_ be charming. But right now you're a bit too uh," he motioned up and down, "cop."

"Vincent," a female cop waved and walked over. "Who's this?" she frowned, staring at Reficul.

"This is Mr. Venus. The owner of Shinigami."

"Ah, I see, well we are finished questioning everyone and Othello just went back to the lab. We are done here." 

"Thank you, Rachel." 

"If you really want to thank me, you'll sign the divorce papers," she beamed and gave Vincent a wink. 

"Oh? So, you're married?" Reficul interjected. 

"That's hardly any of your business, is it?"

"We are mutually agreeing to separate," Rachel answered for him. "He is a handful, you see? And I am not sure being a mother is really my area."

"Oh, a family man without the family. How sad." Not that Reficul really cared about family. God was a dick and none of his brothers were ideal either. If anything, demons were the closest thing to family members that he had. And, well, don't get him wrong, Grell was lovely...but not the warm and fuzzy type. 

"If you don't have anything else to say about the case, please take your conversation with Mr. Venus elsewhere." 

"Ah, again with the cold shoulder? I thought we were past this," Rachel shook her head. "There were a few folks talking about Black Lotus. I hear Lau was friendly with Irene, perhaps that had something to do with it. They supposedly had a falling out." 

"Black Lotus? Ooo, I love that place," Reficul beamed. "I can get you in there if you change your attire a bit. See? You do need me!"

"I don-" Vincent paused and took a deep breath before exhaling.

"He always does this before he is about to snap, you know?" Rachel whispered to Reficul.

"Stop encouraging a civilian to try and assist with a murder investigation," Vincent shot a glare.

"Right, right, a _civilian_ ," Rachel put her hands up in the air and walked off. "If you need any more tips, sign the papers first, darling."

"I like her," Reficul smiled. "She is nice."

"I liked her too," Vincent admitted. "But, of course, she doesn't like me anymore."

"Oh," Reficul shut his mouth, unsure of what to say. Was this really a mutual separation? It sounded a bit more like a cheating situation.


	3. Preliminary Partnership - Part III

"Oh, so you do clean up nicely," Reficul grinned, grabbing a piece of lint off the top of Vincent's shoulder. A beautiful striped blue vest to match his lovely shade of hair. A shirt unbuttoned at the top, revealing those delectable clavicles. Mm. Yes. This could be very entertaining.

"I suppose under normal circumstances, I would take that as a compliment but coming from you, I doubt you mean what you say," Vincent smiled and brushed past the guards to get inside the den of drug lords. Rachel was right. Lau did know Irene and they needed to find out how close the two were.

"I do like the change in attitude," Reficul grinned. "Feeling a bit snippy about the conversation with the wifey? Oh, my bad, I mean _ex_ -wifey," he snickered, knowing how much of a bastard he was. But, he wanted Vincent to remember he was single and readily available for a certain demon to swoop in.

"There is no point in being undercover if people know who I am," Vincent slid his hand down Reficul's arm and smirked. "And she isn't my ex-wife yet, sweetie," he snapped back.

"Oh my, you really have changed," Reficul let out a hearty laugh as his head tilted to the side. "Lau is over there, by the way, the one with two beautiful women on his arms."

"Is he bi?" Vincent asked.

"Hm? Why is that-"

"Is he?"

"Maybe? He isn't very picky as far a- _wait_ , where are you going?" Reficul could only watch as Vincent made his way over to Lau. The detective smiled. Was he...? No, he couldn't be. Flirting? Really? But he has no charm! How dare he! Reficul was more and more lost about the nature of Vincent's character. Which one was the real Vincent? Mr. Hard Worker or Mr. Severe Flirt?

Vincent laughed and waved to Lau before walking back over to Reficul. He sat down on the barstool next to him. "Still think I have no charm, Mr. Venus?"

"I take it all back. You're much more interesting than you let on. So, did you find out anything juicy?" Reficul rested his chin on his hand and grinned.

"He said he knew a guy which means I have a new lead. Thank you for your time, Mr. Venus, I appreciate you getting me into this place." Vincent tapped his fingers against the bar table, itching to leave but tempted to stay.

"So, that's it then? I can't follow you around like a little puppy anymore?" Reficul pouted, hoping that in some way he would tug at Vincent's heartstrings.

"You never had permission, to begin with."

"So, you won't do anything to stop me?"

"I already have," Vincent chuckled and walked off. Reficul moved to stand up, only to see his handcuffed to the barstool. "Clever," he called after Vincent. "I do prefer these in bed though," he snickered, amused at all the shocked faces looking his way. "What? You don't?"


	4. Preliminary Partnership - Part IV

"Where is Adrian?"

Grell looked up from the counter only briefly to stare into eyes that clearly wanted nothing to do with him. "Oh, come on now, you should know. Don't you angels know everything?"

"Where is Adrian?" he asked again.

"Listen, uh," Grell pressed his fingers against his temple trying to remember this guy's name. "Whatever your name is...his name is Reficul, okay? Don't call him that."

"Lucifer? Backward? Really? Couldn't he have been a little more original?" the angel rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses.

"He is the King of Hell and humans do have a much more interesting rendition of what happened up there," Grell shrugged.

"Brother?" Reficul called from the top of the staircase. "Is that you? Come down to say hello?" he chuckled and sauntered vaguely downward.

"Adrian, I've come to take you back to Hell."

"William, I go by Reficul now," he shook his head. "And I'm not going anywhere. Don't you see?" he gestured out the window. "Earth is far much more interesting and...humans too."

"You can't be serious."

"You're the one that can't be anything but serious," Grell rolled his eyes.

"Look, William, darling brother," Reficul grabbed his shoulders. "Why don't you enjoy Earth for a bit and you'll understand. Grell can help you."

Grell spat his drink all over the counter. "What?"

"That's a horrible idea."

"I don't think so," Reficul snickered. "I'm sure the two of you could get along, no?"

The two eyed each other up and down before replying in unison, "No."

"Well, work it out. If you don't mind I have a lovely detective to stalk," he beamed and walked out.

...

Vincent Phantomhive was eating breakfast with his sons like any other day when the door opened. He turned his head, shocked and mildly confused to see Mr. Venus standing there. How did he know his address? Why was he here?

"Oh my! Tini Detectives! I didn't know you had children."

"I didn't know you knew where I lived...?" Vincent placed his utensil down and stood up. "I could count this as breaking and entering. You do realize I'm a cop, right?"

"Ooo, but I'd like that for-" a hand over Reficul's mouth to shut him up.

"My kids are 10, could you be at least a little bit...not _you_?"

Reficul licked Vincent's hand and he took it away, cringing slightly. "You could do with being a bit more like me, Detective."

"Father, who is this?" the younger twin hid behind Vincent's leg looking up at Reficul with skeptical eyes. The older twin jumped right off the chair and grabbed Reficul's hand. He kissed it.

"Welcome to our humble abode," he smiled in that Phantomhive way of satisfaction and trickery. "My name is Leic and that one is Ciel."

"Ah, please don't feel the need to introduce yourself to him. He isn't anyone...important," Vincent sighed.

"Are you sure? I think you two have a lot of chemistry."

"Leic, this really isn't the time to-"

"I like this Mini Detective," Reficul patted Leic's head. "He is on my side."

"And what exactly is your side, Mr. Venus? Because I don't even know you and you somehow got to my home," Vincent crossed his arms.

"He only calls the ones he likes by their surname at first..." Leic whispers.

"It's not like that, truly," Vincent grabbed Leic's shoulders and moved him back towards the table.

"Did you solve that whole thing with Irene?" Reficul sat down at the table.

"Yes, actually, some time ago. Speaking of which...it's been weeks why did you look into me now?"

"I couldn't find you until now," Reficul shrugged.

"I find that hard to believe. What is it you want?"

"Me? Want something?" he laughed.

"Well, if you don't want something and you don't know me, feel free to leave," Vincent gestured to the door.

"What about you? What is it you truly desire?" Reficul's eyes gleamed as he stared into Vincent's. The detective stared back, mildly confused.

"What I desire, Mr. Venus, is that you leave my home," he gestured to the door again.

"Weird, that usually works..." Reficul turns his attention to Ciel and looks into his eyes this time. "What about you? What is it you desire?" Ciel looks at him intently and tries to stop his mouth from saying anything.

"I want my parents to get back together."

"What? Ciel..." Vincent ran his hand through his hair and sighed again. "Why didn't you open up to me?"

"No, Father, I didn't mean to say that..." Ciel looked at the ground and stood up. "We need to get our bags or we will miss the bus..." he grabbed Leic's hand and dragged him off.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Venus," Leic winked and waved.

"Ciel, wai-" Vincent's mouth turned into a line. "Have a good day..." he muttered, deflating and slamming his head down on the table.

"Trouble in raising small humans?" Reficul slid over a chair to sit beside Vincent.

"Don't act like you care to know. It's none of your business, quite frankly. Why are you even still here? What does a guy like you... rich, famous, dashing good looks, charming, want with me? Honestly. What do you want? Will you just get it over with and leave?" Vincent sat up and, once again, gesturing to the door.

"Oh? So you do think I'm attractive," Reficul grinned.

Vincent stood up and grabbed Reficul's shirt collar. He picked him up and forced him to walk backward into the wall where he slammed him down, pulling him by his shirt closer to his face. "Listen, pal, I am going through a lot right now and the last thing I need is some guy walking in my home pretending he some demon. State your business or leave."

"Ooo," Reficul's grin didn't dissipate, "what if I told you I liked it rough?"

"Is that so? How rough?" Vincent reached into his back pocket to grab a knife he'd skillfully hidden. He placed the blade against Reficul's neck, causing him to bleed.

"Is that...blood?" Reficul tried to see but of course, he couldn't see his own neck. He'd never bled. He had been shot at and hadn't gotten a scratch. So, why was Vincent making him bleed?

Vincent dropped the knife and took a step back. Was he shocked by his own actions? Why? "Oh shit, Rachel was right..." Vincent placed his face in his hands. "I really am losing it."

"What do you mean?" Reficul felt his neck and stared at his fingers. Yep. That was blood. He had to find the reason for this.

"She is going to take the twins, isn't she? I mean why wouldn't she? Ahaha," Vincent plopped down on the floor and curled up into a ball.

"Hey, uhm," Reficul sat down next to him. "I don't know how to do human comfort stuff...but..." he patted Vincent's head lightly. "I'm sure it'll be fine."

"That's what they all say. It's never fine though, is it? No. So just...leave, please? I can't...I really cannot handle this right now...not you or your crazy weirdness or this or anything just...just go..." 

Reficul delicately lifted Vincent up off of the floor and held him close. "It's going to be fine."

Vincent wanted with every bone in his body to refuse but he couldn't. He just accepted the awkward hug and tried his best to tell himself this was normal. "Thanks..."


	5. Confuzzling Confusion - Part I

"You what?" Grell spat out his drink. 

"I need you to throw that knife at me," Reficul pointed and then held his arms out by his sides. He was half-naked and on the last thread of his sanity. 

"Is there a reason for this or have you become a masochist without my knowing?" Grell grabbed the knife and then threw it. It bounced off of Reficul and then fell to the floor. He ran over to the mirror and tried to reveal his demon face. 

"It's back?" he frowned, returning to normal. 

"What is wrong with you?" Grell frowned. 

"The detective can wound me and my devil face doesn't show itself around him."

"That's...strange...and a bit concerning. Maybe you shouldn't hang around him again," Grell offered. 

"Have you considered," William crossed his legs and turned the page on the newspaper he was reading, "that perhaps you're falling in love with this detective and his perception of you is altering your real self? Humans do have an uncanny ability to alter things with faith alone. Or, maybe it's the power of love," he rolled his eyes. 

"You don't even believe in love, asshole, and what are you still doing here?" Grell threw a glass at his head, and he avoided it. 

"I have been assigned the task of bringing Adrian back home. I cannot leave until my mission is completed." 

" _Reficul_ ," Reficul and Grell both glared and corrected him. 

"I highly doubt that love has anything to do with this, after all," Reficul stared at himself in the mirror, "I'm kind of immune to that." 

"I wouldn't be so sure," William stood up and walked towards Reficul. He stared into his eyes in that dead-panned way of his. He looked as if he could see into the darkest corners of his mind. "You've always been the type to be very emotional." 

"Allow me to tell you something, brother dearest," Reficul took a step forward invading what little personal space was between them. "You might think that you're here for some special mission given to you by Daddy but there is one small thing you're forgetting," Reficul eyed him up and down, tempted to press his finger into his chest but he refrained. "You've never known fear. You've always been one of the favorite children." 

"Adri-"

Reficul's eyes flared and he grabbed William's shirt collar. He pressed him up against the wall and glared coldly into his eyes. "I'm only going to tell you one more time," he seethed, "do. Not. Call. Me. That." 

William's eyes flared as well. He grabbed Reficul's hands and tore them off of his collar. Time stopped around them as a faint glowing light emitted from his eyes to form a sort of smoke. "It would behoove you to realize the position you are in, _brother_ ," his eye twitched. "Your vacation is over. Your playtime is done. Go back to Hell where you belong."

"Or what?" Reficul's hair began to defy gravity as his own eyes glowed and emitted smoke. "Are you going to take me there yourself?" he scoffed. "You? The same angel that can't even stand the stench of that place?" 

"Father de-"

"Oh, yes, Daddy said so. I know. Do you know what else Daddy said? He asked you to-" 

"Silence!" William's eyes flared up as he yelled. Ultimately, he took a deep breath and resumed time again. "I will remain here until you go to where you belong. If you wish to be rid of me, then go back to Hell." 

"Have you ever been to Hell, William?" Grell poured himself another glass and stared at the angel. "Do you know what it's like there? Oh, right, I'm sorry, you're a fucking pompous ass angel in your perfect little dream world. You don't know a damned thing about what it's like!" Grell grabbed a knife from under the bar and threw it at him. It grazed a piece of his hair and went into the wall behind him. 

William adjusted his glasses and then crossed his arms. "No, I haven't, I'm not a demon, after all." 

Something snapped inside Grell at that moment and he jumped over the bar and pounced on William. He grabbed his neck and pinned him to the ground. William's stone-cold expression remained neutral with the exception of a small curve to the side of his mouth. "As much as I can understand your resentment," William began. "You must know that you can't kill me in this manner." 

"No," Grell's eye twitched. "But I sure as fucking Hell can torture you." 

"That could be entertaining," William grabbed Grell's wrists and tore his hands off of his neck. He turned them over, now pinning Grell to the ground. "However, I would prefer it if you didn't." Grell struggled underneath William but each time he pushed his hands even an inch off of the ground, William pushed them back down with double the force. Grell growled, glaring all the more. 

"As much as it is thrilling watching you two flirt so violently," Reficul clapped his hands together. "I'm off to solve my mysteries with the detective. Try to clean up your messes when you're done with, well, whatever it is you end up doing. Whether it be torture, sex, both, I don't want to see the results of what takes place," Reficul waved and exited, leaving the two alone. 


End file.
